Misconceptions Of us
by Nanasrbf
Summary: "Kalau saja kau ada di ujung hidupku, Kalau saja aku bisa mendekatimu" – Boboiboy /"Tinggalkan aku dan pergi, tinggalkan aku dan pergi Letakkan jauh semua kenangan kita." –Fang / FangxFem!Boboiboy/genderbender/romance/angst/DLDR/2shot
1. The Distance Between Us

**Boboiboy : Misconceptions Of Us**

**Fanficcer: Nanas Rabbitfox**

**FangxFem!Boboiboy. Drama. Hurt/comfort. Angst. Romance. Membosankan~**

**Warning: OOC. Genderbender. Gak suka boleh mundur daripada gak sanggup. Cerita penuh drama bahaha:'v hanya ada 2 chapter untuk kali ini, dan ini Cuma ff selingan :'v. Berlatar di kota London buahahaha :'v**

**Selamat membaca~**

"_Kalau saja kau ada di ujung_

_hidupku, Kalau saja aku bisa mendekatimu" – Boboiboy_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Distance Between Us**

Boboiboy menatap antusias saat Fang kembali mencetak poin di pertandingan basket kali ini. tanpa sorak dan hanya diam sambil tersenyum bangga dari kejauhan. menjadi Kapten basket yang turut memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan serta tak terlupa akan prestasi dalam bidang matematika yang turut menambah daftar penyebab kepopulerannya.

Gadis mungil itu sedikit merunduk malu ketika Fang menatap dirinya. Dia tidak kuat hanya menatap mata tajam yang dibingkai wajah rupawan. Sedikit berdebar kala senyuman itu tercetak di wajah tampan Fang untuk dirinya.

hidup sendirian di kota London menjadikannya sedikit bebas. Untuk mencari uang, dia bekerja _part time_ di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman kota. Menyewa sebuah apartement murah dengan tetangga yang ramah sungguh membuatnya nyaman dibanding berada di rumah lama.

Di lantai teratas tepatnya diatap yang menampakkan pemandangan kota London yang luas, Boboiboy berdiri diujung bangunan yang dibatasi oleh pagar setelah menonton sang pujaan hati berlatih basket untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Matanya menutup sambil menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, beragam pertanyaan saling berbenturan di otaknya.

"Kalau saja aku berada diujung hidupku, kalau saja aku bisa mendekatimu, aku akan berlari melepas segalanya dan memelukmu erat tanpa ragu kematian akan datang" lirih Boboiboy. Tangannya hampir memutih karena menggenggam pagar pembatas dengan erat. Hatinya sakit kala mengingat betapa sulitnya untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati, perihnya batin kala terus bersabar mendapat segala cacian dan tubuh yang terasa lelah menghadapi cobaan yang tak bertepi.

Mendekati Fang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Gadis mungil itu merasa trauma untuk mendekatinya secara terang-terangan, seperti memberikan sebotol air mineral pada sang pujaan hati. Mungkin sedikit senang karena ucapan terimakasih dari Fang sangat membuatnya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh, tapi tentu semuanya tidak akan indah seperti harapannya. Tepat saat pulang dari sana, dia digeret oleh pengikut –atau lebih tepatnya pembantu- Yaya dan mendapat perlakuan kejam seperti terkunci dalam kamar mandi seharian hingga keesokan harinya tidak kuliah karena demam. Beruntung waktu itu ada Stanley dan Ying yang sedang melewati kamar mandi dan menolongnya.

Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki, matanya melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Fang yang menatapnya dalam diam. Pria itu berlari dan menarik Boboiboy ke pelukannya dan itu membuat Boboiboy merona tapi juga mengernyit heran.

"BODOH! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?" bentak Fang yang membuat gadis itu merunduk takut. Boboiboy menggeleng, gadis mungil bertopi dinosaurus itu kini melepas pelukan Fang padanya. "aku hanya bersantai saja, Fang^^ bodoh sekali kalau kau mengira aku bunuh diri"

Fang menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya berbaring, matanya menatap langit luas yang menampakkan pemandangan awan yang saling beriringan. Boboiboy menaikkan arah tatap, batinnya kembali berbisik pelan. Bisakah dia seperti awan yang beriringan tanpa peduli awan hitam yang mengancam, bisakah dia seperti bintang yang tetap bersinar dalam gelap, dan bisakah dia seperti matahari yang tetap memberikan sinarnya entah itu dipedulikan atau tidak.

Saat hari demi hari dilaluinya hanya dengan memandang dari kejauhan. hari ini Boboiboy merasa hatinya sejuk karena sang pujaan hati berada disampingnya. Dia mulai mempertanyakan sejak kapan dia bisa dekat dengan Fang, sejak kapan Ia bisa bersama sang pangeran tanpa ada Yaya yang selalu berada di samping Fang layaknya sang penjaga. Boboiboy merasa senang, ah tidak bahkan kata senang tidak cukup mendeskripsikannya. Tapi saat ia berpikir ulang, sejak ia membuka mata dan bernafas, yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah tampan Fang yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Gadis mungil ini mulai berdiri, kembali melirik sebentar kearah wajah tampan yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan damainya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasa senang membuat perutnya tergelitik bahagia.

"aku mencintaimu, Fang"

.

.

.

.

.

"손을 더 뻗어도 온 힘을

다해 뻗어도 넌 닿지 않아

가까워진 듯 해

설렌 맘에 불러봐도

대답 없어 넌 절대로

닿을 수 없나 봐" – Selene 6.23

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy ingin menjadi Yaya yang bisa mendekati Fang tanpa takut akan tekanan dan cacian yang menerpa, tanpa takut siapapun yang mencoba menggertaknya. Gadis mungil bertopi itu kembali bercermin di kaca yang sedikit berdebu. Tidak ada yang istimewa di tubuhnya, hanya kaos putih yang ditutupi jaket oranye serta topi dinosaurus pemberian sang kakek sudah cukup membuatnya makin jauh dari kata sempurna. Dibandingkan Yaya yang cantik, Boboiboy mungkin hanya debu yang akan hilang karena angin.

"FAAAANG" dia berteriak keras namun tak ada jawaban. Dia merasa marah, marah akan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Si bodoh yang selalu bersembunyi dan tersudut dalam gelapnya malam. Tak pernah mencoba merangkak kearah cahaya kecil yang menjadi pintu keluar.

Mengulurkan tangan namun tak pernah diterima, menggapai langit yang hanya angan semata. Melangkah namun tak tau arah, dan berbicara tanpa ada yang mendengar, Berteriak tanpa dipedulikan.

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy tanpa ada jawaban. Air matanya masih mengalir deras, cinta sepihak yang menyakitkan itu menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ampun. Bagai tertusuk katana dan dicampakkan kembali ke api yang berkobar.

Tawa hambar yang terdengar menyakitkan, bahkan dengan bodohnya dia menerima segala ejekan Fang yang mengatakan betapa tololnya dia dengan cintanya. Pemuda berhati dingin dengan ucapan pedas yang menyakitkan hati. Boboiboy yang bodoh, pemuda yang kau sukai menolakmu secara terang-terangan, ditambah lagi dengan ejekan kebodohan yang ditunjukan untukmu dan kau masih bisa memasang senyum?

Jarak yang membentang diantara mereka terlampau luas. Dari segi manapun sangat bertolak belakang. Boboiboy sadar akan hal itu semua, dia hanya gadis sederhana yang terlalu serakah akan cinta. Saat batinnya kembali berbisik akan keserakahannya, saat tubuhnya kembali bercermin, hanya ada siluet gadis menyedihkan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"_Bodoh, aku tidak mencintaimu. Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku dan pergi"_

Boboiboy memang bodoh, tentu sangat bodoh karena setelah Fang mengatakan itu dia tetap tersenyum. Tanpa air mata dan nada kemarahan ataupun kesedihan. Terlalu banyak drama dihidupnya kali ini, drama menyedihkan tanpa akhir yang bahagia. Tentu semua akhir cerita selalu berakhir tidak bahagia karena sang pemeran akan menghadapi kematian pada saatnya.

Dia hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan orang yang hidup disekitarnya. Sekeras apapun usahanya menggapai, menggenggam ataupun mendapatkan Fang hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia. Terlalu sering bibirnya mengucapkan kata cinta, terlalu sering hatinya berbohong untuk mengatakan kata selamat tinggal. Hanya karena cinta tak terbalas, dia hidup dalam monodrama yang menyedihkan.

Sekeras apapun usahanya, sekuat apapun tangannya berusaha terulur, Boboiboy tak akan bisa mencapainya. Saat perlahan dia berusaha mendekat, memanggil Fang dengan hati berdebar, namun sang pujaan hati tak mendengar. Saat kesadaran kembali menamparnya dari jebakan ilusi terdalam yang bernama khayalan, terpikir akan pernyataan telak yang tak dapat digugat. Tentang dia yang tidak akan bisa menggapai Fang diujung batas yang membentang luas.

"Though I extend my hand, though

I extend it with all my strength, I can't reach you

It seemed like I got closer

so I called you with a fluttering heart

But there's no answer,

I guess I can never reach you" – Selene 6.23

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

Holla guys~~ ini Cuma selingan~

Btw, Cuma 2shot yaa bhaq~

Salam asem manis

Nanas~


	2. Better Off

**Boboiboy : Misconceptions Of Us**

**Fanficcer: Nanas Rabbitfox**

**FangxFem!Boboiboy. Drama. Hurt/comfort. Angst. Romance. Membosankan~**

**Warning: OOC. Genderbender. Gak suka boleh mundur daripada gak sanggup. Cerita penuh drama bahaha:'v hanya ada 2 chapter untuk kali ini, dan ini Cuma ff selingan :'v. Berlatar di kota London buahahaha :'v**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Better Off**

"Tinggalkan aku dan pergi, tinggalkan aku dan pergi

Letakkan jauh semua kenangan kita." –Fang

* * *

Fang melirik kearah tribun penonton, menampakkan seorang gadis bertopi yang menarik perhatiannya. Bernama unik dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang dimilikinya tentu membuat Fang diam-diam kagum akan hal itu. bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum saat mendapati pipi _chubby_ gadis bertopi itu memerah dibalik uraian rambut pendeknya.

Fang menyukai kesunyian. Dia tidak menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keramaian. Saat ditanyakan kenapa dia tidak melawan ketika gadis cerewet bernama Yaya memeluk lengannya manja dan berceloteh tanpa henti yang membuat Fang kesal, dia hanya menjawab jika dia lelah untuk terus berteriak ataupun memaki Yaya. Seperti saat ini, dia lebih memilih menenangkan diri dengan sebotol soda di lapangan _indoor_ yang lumayan sepi dibanding ditaman sekolah yang kini penuh akan manusia yang saling bercinta.

Ngomong-ngomong, Fang cukup mengenal gadis mungil bertopi dinosaurus yang bernama Boboiboy itu sejak menginjakkan kakinya di kampus ini. senyuman manis yang selalu terpasang serta sifat ceria saat bermain dengan sahabatnya yang berwajah cina, kalau tidak salah namanya Ying. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu cukup repot ketika waktu itu Boboiboy datang sambil memberikan botol minuman padanya.

Lupakan hal demikian, pikiran Fang menjadi buyar ketika dia membuka pintu lantai atas dan menemukan sang gadis berdiri diujung bangunan. Kakinya berlari lalu memeluk tubuh sang gadis yang kini memasang ekspresi terkejut dihadapannya.

"BODOH, KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?" Bentak Fang secara spontan dan menarik Boboiboy ke pelukannya. Pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya ketika menatap ekspresi Boboiboy yang takut. Tatapannya melunak kala gadis itu menggeleng, menampakkan senyum dan sambil bercanda menyikut perut Fang.

"aku hanya bersantai saja, Fang^^ bodoh sekali kalau kau mengira aku bunuh diri"

Fang bernafas lega. Menaikkan arah tatap, kemudian berbaring di lantai atap. Tak peduli kotor atau tidak, dia tetap berbaring. Matanya sedikit mengintip kearah gadis yang disukainya diam-diam, wajah manis yang tertutup topi itu menghadap kearahnya, namun dengan ekspresi sedih yang kentara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fang. Tapi tentu kau tidak akan tau itu, sebesar apapun usahaku untuk mengulur tanganku untukmu, aku tidak akan mencapaimu. Huh.. untung dia tertidur" lirih Boboiboy. Fang tentu mendengar apapun yang dikatakan gadis itu, dia senang bukan kepalang, cintanya terbalas walau sang gadis terlalu pesimis pada cintanya.

"Tinggalkan aku dan pergi" kata Fang dingin. Boboiboy mendengar itu pun terdiam, sedikit terlonjak kala tubuh Fang kini telah duduk dengan tegap serta raut wajah yang tak menampilkan emosi apapun.

Boboiboy pergi, terus melangkah perlahan hingga suara pintu tertutup itu tertangkap di telinga Fang. pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, ada rasa perih dalam dadanya yang membuat nafasnya tertahan sesak. Kepalanya mengadah, matanya menatap langit luas yang berawan.

Seperti orang bodoh, Boboiboy terus mengejar Fang namun pemuda itu hanya dapat melihat. Menyembunyikan perasaan terdalam yang bernama cinta. Dia terikat, terikat akan suatu kenyataan yang membuat jarak antara dirinya dan pujaan hati semakin jauh dan sulit. Dia dan Yaya, perjodohan dan segalanya.

Fang diberikan sebuah pilihan telak, memilih cintanya atau orangtuanya. Hidup bagai sinetron yang menampilkan gambaran tentang hutang dan perjodohan, sangat ironi memang. Fang sangat ingin, benar-benar ingin menggapai cintanya sendiri. Namun teringat kembali dengan orangtuanya yang tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Boboiboy?"

Dari tatapannya, Fang terlihat kaget saat melihat ada gadis pujaan hatinya di hadapannya. gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sama, baju kaos serta celana pendek dengan tambahan topi dinosaurus jingga di kepalanya. Saat ini mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah taman sepi yang indah, mengingat tidak pernah ada yang tau taman ini selain mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa kejelasan, ada sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat dimana dulu mereka bermain bersama. Fang dan Boboiboy sebenarnya adalah teman akrab yang sama-sama saling membutuhkan hingga perasaan tersebut muncul dan Fang tak dapat menerimanya.

"Fang, Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu?"

Fang hanya diam. Dalam dirinya terus berteriak jika Boboiboy boleh mencintainya, namun kenyataan kembali menampar suara hatinya. tidak ada orang yang tidak ingin menggapai cintanya, apalagi jika cintanya berbalas.

Dalam kesunyian yang menyerbak. Pikirannya mulai terbuka kemudian tertutup spontan. Tak ada jalan hingga hatinya mulai lelah menanggung semuanya.

Pada saat itu, pikirannya mulai berkuasa. Terbisik kata-kata menyakitkan, hingga akhirnya semuanya hilang.

Semua kesalah pahaman, semua kekeliruan, tentang dia dan dirinya.

FIN!

* * *

Terimakasih sudah mampir kawan kawan~~

Salam asem manis

Nanas~


End file.
